


A Visit From Hawkeye

by GingerAnn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton visits an old friend. And makes a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Takes place sometime during the first season.

Coulson walked into his office, focusing on the tablet in his hands. When he looked up he seen a familiar man sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the desk, eating a sandwich.  
"Get your feet off my desk, Barton," Coulson said.  
"You don't call. You don't write. I thought you were dead, man," Clint said between bites.  
"Feet," Coulson said.  
Clint moved his feet off the desk and to the floor.  
"I thought you were dead," Clint repeated.  
"I don't like being on this side of the desk," Coulson said.  
"Stop changing the subject, Phil. Can I call you Phil?"  
"I would prefer you didn't."  
Clint just stared at him.  
"It wasn't my call," Coulson said.  
"And after New York, you never thought to let any of us know? Or was that not your call either?"  
"I... I got busy. With my team."  
"Your team kind of sucks man. No one but May recognized me. But she's not impressed by my awesomeness so she doesn't count. I mean c'mon man! I stood in the kitchen making a sandwich for almost an hour and not one person said 'Omigod! It's Hawkeye!'"  
"Did you want them to ask for your autograph?"  
"Yes, I did."  
Coulson just smiled as Clint finished eating his sandwich.  
"Well?" Clint asked.  
"I'm not going to ask you for your autograph," Coulson said.  
"Well then, I'm out of here," Clint said standing up.  
"It was nice to see you," Coulson said.  
"Stay in touch, or I'll show up again," Clint said with a grin.  
"Okay, Clint."  
Clint patted the other man on the back before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
